


Vulnerability

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Pre-Trost Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: There's vulnerability in it all, Ian notes.





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm running myself into a wall with rarepairs. 
> 
> Then again, Ian and Rico aren't too much of a rarepair, since they have interacted in canon a few times to call their dynamic a relationship.

Rico can taste the faintest bit of rum on Ian’s lips, an essence of his own guilty pleasures. She feels his hands trailing over her back, his fingers grazing her shoulders and curves as they explore every inch of her.

One of her own hands is at his head, her calloused fingers running through the strands of his hair. The other is near his shoulder, gripping tightly onto his shirt with the only intention of removing it.

Rico melts into Ian faster than she thought she would. She hovers above him, keeping him sufficiently pinned down to the mattress.

Kissing him feels overdue to her. Even if the taste of rum is a bit of a distraction, Rico reminded just how long she’s went without feeling the intimate touch of another person. She missed feeling the warm of something else against her.

Rico has had had encounters with people before, casual ones that usually never lasted beyond one night. She would usually forget about them quite quickly, seeing as her line of work would rope her back in again. She often had to push aside specific wants of hers for the sake of her career.

But now she’s here, spending her evening hours in Ian Dietrich’s bedroom with the door locked.

Ian submits to Rico without much hesitation, as the fervent energy behind his movements make it clear that he’s been putting his own desires on hold for a good while too.

Between kisses, he helps her do what she needs. After realizing just how long she’s been tugging on it, Ian breaks off their kiss for a moment and starts shrugging off his shirt. Frankly, if she pulled on it any longer, Rico would have torn it right off of him.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Ian comments. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside.

“Don’t talk, you’ll ruin the moment,” Rico says. She presses his lips back to his and his hands start to fumble around her clothing. He grasps at her sweater, his fingers gripping tightly on the woven material.

Having Rico hovering above him while simultaneously feeling her pressed against him provides Ian with a sensation he cannot quite label.

There’s vulnerability in it all, Ian notes.

Sex usually requires both parties to reveal a bit to their partners, whether it be physical or emotional.

It’s an awkward thing to get around, which is why most encounters Rico has had have only lasted a night and Ian only ever hooks up after downing his third glass of whiskey.

But even with all that, there’s a sense of familiarity,

Ian and Rico had known each other for quite a long time. They had not come from the same hometown, but they had trained in the same batch of Cadets.

There were days in their past where they were young and eager, ready to work and enlist in the military branch of their choice.

There were days where they spent afternoons talking while surveying the walls.

There were evenings where they shared meals and conversations of politics, work, and life.

Then there were evenings like this.  

Ian felt Rico’s lips trail down his cheekbones, leading to his neck before finding a spot on his collarbone.

He hears Rico’s breathing voice against his ear.

“This is just a one night thing, right?” she whispers between kisses. “One night and we forget about it?”

“That’s how it usually goes, so yes,” Ian agrees.

“And we don’t breathe a word of this to anyone?” Rico inquires further. She has stopped trailing her lips against his collarbone to look him in the eye for a moment. It’s just a little hard to see in the faint lighting of a candle, in addition to the fact that she had removed her glasses.

“Your choice really,” Ian tells her. “But I’d advise against telling anyone, because Pixis will have a field day if he finds out his Squad Leaders are banging after hours.”

“Okay. Noted,” Rico agrees, nodding her head. She starts to unbutton her blouse. “So we’ll do this, I’ll leave right afterwards, and we’ll forget that it ever happened without breathing a word to anyone. Good plan.”

Ian raises an eyebrow, “Are you seriously coming up with an itinerary for a one-night stand?”

“Well, it’s been awhile,” Rico admits just a little shamefully, fumbling with the material of her shirt. “So shut up and help me get this off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dot Pixis noted that Ian is fond of alcohol, I've done some research into liquor and now I know more about spirits than I have to. 
> 
> I like to imagine that Ian enjoys rum, whiskey, and ales. He and Gelgar might be able to get along to an extent.


End file.
